Trying Again
by the houses that were forgotten
Summary: It'd been a few months since the whole church fire thing and, luckily, everyone survived. Dally, Johnny, and Ponyboy decide to redo their first date at the movie house. Threesome. No smut, some fluff I guess. Requested by Ladybugs. Boy/boy/boy.


It was getting pretty dark outside, street lamps were turning on, and crickets were beginning to chirp. I was sitting in the drive in with Dally's arm around my shoulder, well, mine and Johnny's anyway. See, me, Dal, and Johnny were in a relationship, or we were going to be in one; we're on our first date now.

We had tried to before but that was the night that Dally had flirted with the soc and Johnny killed her boyfriend to save me and we ran away; great first date, right?

After the fire we were all scared that Johnny was gong to die, I swear I have never seen Dallas cry like he did when the doctors said Johnny was going to be okay. It was about two months before Johnny was able to walk without the help of crutches; his back ached if he walked too long.

The three of use had decided that after Johnnycakes was healed, we would redo our date, this time without interfering socs. After last time though, I was a little wary. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to be with Johnny and Dally so badly but if Dallas couldn't even stop flirting when we were on dates, did that mean he didn't want to be with us as much as I did?

I think Dallas could tell I was thinking hard about something, something not good. "What's wrong, Ponyboy?" he whispered to me. I just shrugged, how was I supposed to tell him that I didn't completely trust him yet? He might act like a tough guy, but our opinions of him mattered.

He could probably sense what I was thinking though because his shoulders slumped a little, "Hey Johnny, me and Pony and gonna go get some popcorn." Johnny just looked up and nodded, just assuming that we didn't want to hurt his back by walking.

I followed Dallas to the deserted bathrooms and turned around to face him. Standing the florescent lighting, Dallas looked like a tuff hood, Kool hanging out his mouth and stance relaxed. But I could see the emotion he had buried in his eyes, the feelings under the ice.

We gazed at each other for a while before he broke and started talking, "I'm sorry." I blinked and stepped back, sorry? Dallas Winston was saying sorry?

Dallas caught my look and dropped his eyes, :"Yeah Pony, I'm sayin' I'm sorry. When I was flirting with Cherry I knew it was wrong, but ive never tried to be in a serious relationship. I never wanted to be in one like with you and Johnny. Pony this whole thing scares me. And when you and Johnny left town, God! I've never felt that kind of panic and pain before! I want to try to be with you guys, really I do. Just give me some time to adjust, that's all I'm asking. Pony please, give me another chance." Dallas whispered the last part while cradling my cheek in his hand.

I was shocked, it wasn't everyday that Dallas Winston opened up to you. But I could see the ice in his eyes thawing a little and I knew what he said was true, he was trying.

I smiled and pressed my lips to his gently, "I forgive you." I whispered as I pulled back. He smiled at me but his face clouded with worry the next second, "Do ya think Johnny's mad at me?" he asked me, looking genuinely worried.

I shook my head, Johnny knew Dallas like no one else, even me, he would have forgiven him before he even had the time to be mad. Dally visibly relaxed and gave me a long, slow kiss that left my head reeling.

When we pulled back I grinned at him and he gripped my hand and led me out of the bathroom and to the concession stand to get popcorn. When we made it back to our seats, Dally switched so that I was in the middle instead of him. Johnny didn't comment on the seat change, just snuggled into my chest and smiled.

I wrapped an arm around him and smiled when I felt Dallas do the same to me. We might have a dysfunctional relationship and we have our problems, but moments like this made me remember why I fell so hard for these two.

Authors Note: Oh my god! I am so sorry I have been on such a hiatus but I'm back!

This lovely story was requested by Ladybugs, and I want to say thank you for being incredibly patient for this story to finally surface! Thank you and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
